thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2001
|image1= File:2002ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.gif|II File:2000ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg|I |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume VII |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2000 |next=2002 }} 2001 is the ninth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. It was the final year of the Clickity-Clack Track system. Available Products Vehicles This is the first year where all vehicles consistently have names on the bottom. Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James (redesigned) *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Culdee *Mike *The Diesel *Sodor Railway Repair *Neil *Flying Scotsman *Lady *Diesel 10 *Dodge and Splatter *Derek (new) *Wilbert (new) *Frank (new) Coaches and Cars *Annie *Clarabel *Sodor Line Caboose *Henry's Forest Log Car *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *S.C. Ruffey *Circus Train *Fred *Sodor China Clay Cars *Barrel Car *Toad *Express Coaches *NW Brakevan *Catherine *Sawmill Log Car *Cargo Car *Rickety *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars (new) *Limited Collector's Edition Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Butch (new) *Lorry with Flatbed (new) Multi-Car Packs *Culdee (Zany Brainy) (new) *Rheneas (Zany Brainy) (new) *Neil with Clay Car (new) *The Magic Railroad 5-Car Pack *5-Car Value Pack *5-Car Gift Pack (new) *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars (new) Thomas Express *Thomas Express Pack *Percy Express Pack *James Express Pack (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *Windmill *Log Loader (redesigned) *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane (redesigned) *Barrel Loader (redesigned) *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Cranky the Crane *Stop and Go Station *Sodor Engine Wash *Grain Loader *Coal Station *Water Tower *Switch Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Sodor Dairy Farm (new) *Conductor's Shed (new) *Wellsworth Station (new) *Abbey Repair Shop (new) *Over the Track Signal (new) *Sodor Airfield (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Arched Stone Bridge *Single Stone Tunnel *Lifting Bridge (redesigned) *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Suspension Bridge *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge (new) Sets *Sodor Mining Set (new) *Circle Set *Roundhouse Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Figure 8 Set *Around the Barrel Loader Set (redesigned) *Circus Set *James Goes Buzz Buzz Set (redesigned) *Mountain Tunnel Set *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set (redesigned) *Muffle Mountain Set *Thomas Express Battery Powered Set *Thomas Express Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set (new) *Sodor Airfield Set (new) *Lift and Load Set (new) *Trees on Track Set (new) *Engineers Playset (new) Track *2" Straight Track *4" Straight Track *6" Straight Track *8" Straight Track *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *Cross Track with 2 Warning Signs *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Switch T-Track *Graded Track Risers *Round-About Action Turntable *Action Switch Track *Track to Surface Ramps *Flexi-Curve Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Elevated Track Foundation *Wacky Track *Bumpy Track *Trees on the Track (new) Track Packs *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Elevated Expansion Pack *Circle and Circus Set Expansion Pack *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack Accessories *Set of Five Signs *Set of 3 Buildings *Family of Four *Sir Topham Hatt, 1 Workman, 2 Engineers *2 Bumpers and 2 Signs *Sawmill Logs *Set of 4 Signals *Sir Topham and Lady Hatt *Combination Tree Pack Play Accessories *Play Table *Island Adventure Playboard *Thomas Toy Box *Thomas Carry Bag *Cloth Playmat with Quarry *Thomas Toy Locker *Clothes Rack *Thomas Desk and Chair *Thomas Storage Bench *Island of Sodor Playtable Trivia *James was the only engine redesigned this year. *The 5-Car Gift Pack is not listed as new in the 2001 pamphlet. Category:Years